


The lone survivor

by Xiu_Jianghua



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Comforting, Sasuke's past, five kage - Freeform, sarada learns of Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiu_Jianghua/pseuds/Xiu_Jianghua
Summary: It's only human nature for people who are still experiencing the joys of youth to be curious about something. But sometimes, those "somethings" aren't supposed to be known until later.Sarada and her father have gotten closer than they were before. Sometimes you would see them throwing shuriken at wooden training posts. Other times you could see them doing normal civilian things like walking around town.As much as Sarada loves doing those activities with her father...She can't help but be curious about his mysterious past.Plus, it seems like fate agreed with her curiosity and decided to help her uncover whatever the people around her tried so hard to cover up.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	The lone survivor

It started off like this...

Sarada woke up to the smell of breakfast being made, signaling her to get up. Sasuke was away on a mission, but they had gotten news that he was coming back tomorrow. 

Thankfully, Sarada was on a week-long enjoyable break from the academy and decided to spend it with friends and family. After eating breakfast, she ran out of the house full of excitement all the way to the Konoha Library. 

The last time she was here was when she was finding ways to help her with her studies...But now, she had other plans. 

One time she came here was when she was learning about the Uchiha. She knew they were all gone, and that the only survivors were herself and her father, along with some basic knowledge about the Sharingan and how to use it. But that was it. 

Every time she's asked about her clan, or her father's past, everyone always ignored it and told her, "I'm sure when you're older your parents will tell you", but that just lead her to other conclusions such as,

If I need to be older to learn this information, then maybe he made some grave mistakes?

or maybe he was ashamed of something he did, and they decided to tell her when she's at a higher maturity level.

But she just couldn't wait until she was older. She needed to know about her bloodline. The Haruno blood inside of her was special to her, but the Uchiha blood felt like it formed her entire being. It was a mystery that needed to be solved. 

Back to the topic at hand~

When Sarada asked for books or information about her father, everything was closed off. Reserved for only the highest of higher-ups, which only led to more suspicions. Of course, getting the same results as the last time she asked for information regarding Sasuke Uchiha was the same so she left the library in thought. 

Adding up all of the details, she comes to a conclusion,

Her parents tell her she needs to be older to know, essentially leading her to think that her parents will tell her when she's hit a certain level of maturity to handle whatever sins her father has committed. Putting together her knowledge of her entire clan being dead, and information regarding the Uchiha clan or Sasuke was sealed off or destroyed, lead her to believe that her father had done something or multiple things in a less civil manner.

She couldn't ask her parents, but maybe she could ask her "almost-uncle", Lord Seventh.

* * *

"Sarada! It's been a while since you've hung out with me. How are you? How's your mom?" Naruto asks, excitement shown and heard. 

"Thank you for asking, Lord Seventh. Mama and I are doing well, I think she's helping someone at the hospital today though so I'm on my own. But that isn't why I'm here." Sarada states, fidgeting with her fingers while avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm? What did you come here for then?"

There was an awkward silence between the two until Sarada spoke up,

"Could you maybe...tell me more about my papa?" she asks hopefully. When she looks up to meet Naruto's eyes, she notices his entire face froze in a somewhat forced smile and also one that looked apologetic.

Sigh, "Sarada...I'm sure you've asked this question a lot of times and that your parents have told you the same thing over and over again, but they're your parents. They may not know what's best for you sometimes, but when it comes to this topic...It gets pretty complicated and I don't know all of the details...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what you want to know.

She should be used to such answers by now, but every time she hears someone say "I'm sorry" with any aounce of pity, makes her skin crawl with anger. 

"Forget it. I'll ask my papa again when I see him tomorrow. Thanks though."

"Be patient. It won't do you any harm. Oh, by the way. could you please tell your mom that the kage are coming to the village to discuss about something quite important...And that Sasuke will be joining us." Naruto somewhat asks with a cheeky grin.

Though her parents don't want her to see it, Sarada knows that her father doesn't get along with people-epesially the higher-ups. She doesn't know why. It's just another thing saved for later. She knows that her father has a hard time talking to anyone that isn't Naruto, kakashi, herself, and her mother. So whenever he does talk to someone outside of his comfortzone, her mother can easily calm him down.

"Alright."

* * *

Finding information usually comes easy to Sarada, but when it's highly confidential...It's Impossible to find a single crack. She knows the village is hiding something from her, maybe even other villages. 

She knows curiosity killed the cat. But in the end, Satifaction brought it back. 

her father seems unapproachable. He's quiet, distant, and practically emotionless. He's also determined, fierce, powerful, and is driven by his feelings. He has a goal, and he does whatever he can to complete it. Sometimes wavering in the process, but he'll come back ten times stronger than before. Sarada knows her father has lived a painful life. He grew up as an orphan, but that's all she knows. In her eyes, Sasuke Uchiha lives up to his many titles.

The shadow hokage

The last Uchiha

Even the name Sasuke Uchiha brings fear to everyone. If not fear, then rage.

She doesn't know why. 


End file.
